I'm Sorry!
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: Robin was out of it after a failed mission with Slade. He hadn't talked to anyone for almost two days, trying to figure out what had happened in the mission. Starfire tried to talk to him but he just took his anger out on her, and accidentally said somethings he would later regret. ROBSTAR. (under editing)
1. Robin's Outburst

**_Hey, thanks for clicking on this fic! I really hope you like it and enjoy reading it! I really liked writing this, even though I hardly had any idea what to do. It's one of my first, so not too good, but yeah!_**

 ** _Written by:_** ** _thefanster_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Nutella is the best, I'm having it right now.  
Real Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Teen Titans? No. Move on, I don't own it. _**

**_Started: 30th March 2017  
Ended: 26th June 2017_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Afternoon at Titans Tower…_

Raven was meditating at roof; she took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was great upstairs, the sun soaking her and wind blowing, making her hair messy and ruffled.

"Azarath Metreon Zenthos," she sighed, happily, looking over the side at the sea below her a little dreamily. She quite enjoyed coming upstairs and it was peaceful.

She contentedly closed her eyes again,"Azarath Metreon-"

"Friend Raven,"

A happy voice called, as light footsteps sounded. Raven didn't even need to turn around to know who was there, she opened one eye warily, "Yes, Starfire? Do you need something?" she asked.

Starfire simply walked to her friend, "Only to meditate with you, friend," she replied, a smile on her face as she floated beside Raven and crossed her legs.

"Oh, of course," Raven smiled, a bit taken aback. The two girls had gotten closer over the last few weeks, and Raven actually began to like Starfire's company than not. She liked the pleasant, happy girl who always managed to make her smile in one way or the other. It was amusing when she tried to be like Raven, and it always earned a laugh.

In unison, "Azarath Metreon Zenthos,"

* * *

 _After a while…_

"You know Starfire, I really enjoy your company, we should do things together more often," Raven said, smiling at her friend, her tone cheerful, so unlike her usual monotone voice.

"Yes, I agree, Raven," Starfire replied, opening her eyes and looking at Raven.

The empath frowned for a moment, "It's movie night today, right?"

"Yes I believe so,"

"Who's going to pick? Better not be BB or Cyborg," Raven shivered at the thought.

"I think It's Robin," Starfire looked thoughtful, "He hasn't come out of his room since the mission one day ago, correct?"

"Yeah," Raven replied, thinking over the matter, "He's always like this after a mission with Slade, so shut up in his room and quiet, I really don't like it," she mused.

Starfire nodded in agreement, "Should we go inside friend Raven?" she asked, lightly dropping to her feet and looking questioningly at her friend.

"Umm, sure?" Raven shrugged, a smile tugging on her lips as she dropped down next to Starfire.

"Yes, it was lovely," Starfire agreed, as the two girls went down.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"I wonder what movie we're gonna watch," Cyborg mused, his eyes never leaving the TV and fingers pounding on the controller in his hands.

Everyone was sitting in the common room, lazily sitting around on the couch and carpet. Raven was leaning against the couch, her nose buried in a book, not realizing how close she was sitting to Beastboy. Starfire was leaning against the back of the couch, watching Cyborg and Beastboy play their 'annoying video games' as Raven called them.

"Who cares? We'll wonder _that_ once _I_ beat you dude," Beast Boy replied, smirking sideways at Cyborg.

"Oh yeah? We'll see 'bout that, BB!" Cyborg shot back, knitting his brows together, staring at the screen, as he pressed the buttons, trying to get ahead of Beast Boy.

Raven groaned at their usual banter as she dug her nose in the book, trying to concentrate with all the noise going on.

"Friends?" Starfire asked suddenly, causing Cyborg to lose his attention towards the game, and groan as Beast Boy hooted for joy, and jumped in the air, having beaten the robot.

"Dude, thanks!"

"Hmmm?"

"I lost!"

Came the three replies.

"I was wondering when we were going to watch the movie, it is the night of movies, correct?" Starfire asked, her hands pressed together as she looked at her teammates, ignoring Cyborg's pout at losing and Beastboys teasing smirk as he looked at his friend.

Raven shrugged, "Alright, let's watch," she agreed, shutting the book and gracefully floating up and dropping herself on the couch.

"Oh man! I wanna watch!" Cyborg said enthusiastically, getting comfortable on the couch.

"Alright, but someone needs to get Robin," BB mused, "Though I doubt he'll come," he added.

"I shall see," Starfire proposed cheerfully, turning around and happily skipping towards the exit.

"Good luck on that," Raven said in her monotone way, frowning a little, "With how Robin's been, you'll need it,"

* * *

Starfire walked comfortably down the hallway towards Robin's room. She stopped in front of his door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

No reply.

Starfire knocked again, ' _Why is he not doing the 'answering?''_ _she thought_

"Who is it?" A voice came from behind the door, sounding tired and wornout.

"It is I, Starfire," She replied, cheerfully. She waited for a moment, and heard footsteps nearing before Robin opened the door and looked almost warily down at her.

"Come in," he said, turning around again and going back to his desk. As Starfire walked in, she saw newspapers all over the room and Robin slouched over the table, his brows knitted.

"Friend Robin, it is the night of movies, would like to join us?" Starfire asked, hopefully, as she walked closer to the detective.

"No, Starfire, I'm busy," Robin replied, not even looking up at her.

"Please Robin, you have not come out once for almost two days," she tried again.

"No," came the reply.

Starfire put her hand on his shoulder, "Robin?"

Robin frowned, and his eyes were angry behind his mask. He shrugged off her hand and whipped his head around to face her, "I said no!" he yelled, harshly.

Starfire shrinked back, alarmed at his sudden outburst, "But I-"

"NO! I don't have time for stupid 'night of movies'" he said angrily, making her step away in fright.

"Robin, I…" she began in a trembling voice.

He walked a few steps closer to her, she wasn't floating now, she was on the ground so he towered a few inched above her.

"Don't you 'Robin' me - I don't care about stupid movies or movie nights! It's called 'movie night' not 'night of movies'. Talk to me when you actually understand how to speak properly! I'm tired of you telling me your nonsense, I'm the leader and have better things to do, unlike you!" Robin bellowed, "I hate your words and I hate you!"

Starfire looked at him with hurt etched all over her face and fear in her now teary eyes. She glanced away for a moment, before suddenly turning around and running out of the room, and Robin thought he saw a tear slip down her eye onto her cheek as she sprinted out.

Robin realized what he had said, and cried helplessly after her, "Starfire wait!" he wanted to run after her, but something kept him from going, as if his feet were glued to the ground, "What have I done? What have I said….."


	2. What have I done?

Robin stood there, frozen. He couldn't move _, 'What have I done? I hurt Star…she was…crying…I made her cry…I'm a horrible person…what have I done? I'm so sorry, Star…I'm so sorry…'_

"What happened?"

Robin looked up and saw Cyborg run into his room, Beastboy, and Raven behind them. He had a worried expression on his face, "We heard shouts, is everything okay?"

"Starfire was _crying_ , what happened?" Raven added stiffly, glaring at Robin as if she knew what happened.

"I well…I shouted at her, when she c-called me to join the movie, and well…I said things I didn't-don't think I should've," Robin said, sheepishly, recalling what had happened in his mind.

Raven glared at Robin, "I'm going to Starfire, great job Robin," she sneered, spinning around and running out of the room without another word to him or the other boys.

Robin sighed, Raven was right, he had done something horrible.

"C'mon guys, let's go back," Cyborg sighed, grabbing Robin and Beast Boy by their arms and dragging them to the common room.

He hadn't meant to say what he had, and it hurt him more than Starfire. It wasn't much either, but out of all the Titans, Starfire cared, and always had, about Robin most. The look of surprise and shock on her face was almost too much for him to bear.

Robin walked aimlessly to the table and sat down, "What did I do?" he muttered to himself, staring at his hands. Beastboy stood beside him, looking with sorrow and anger at his leader.

"I have to go," Robin suddenly, getting up from his chair and walking towards the door.

Beast Boy suddenly got up as well, "It better not be to Starfire, you've hurt her enough, pretty sure she doesn't want to see _you_ ," he almost spat at Robin, glaring pointedly at him.

"Don't go back to the 'Slade' work yet, wait," Cyborg added from his spot on the table.

Robin turned, "I'm not doing either…"

…

Starfire ran into her room and fell onto her bed, crying into her pillow, as Silkie tried to comfort her, by pushing her side.

 _'He hates_ _me?'_ she thought sadly, whimpering a little.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on her door.

"I don't want to talk to you Robin," Starfire sobbed.

"It's not Robin, It's Raven. Starfire please open the door," Raven asked, hopefully.

"Come in, it is open," Starfire said, quickly wiping away her tears and sitting up so that Raven couldn't see that she was sad.

Raven entered, she could plainly see tear tracks on Starfire's cheek and her eyes softened. She sat down next to her friend and stiffly put an arm around her shoulder. Raven was never good at this type of stuff, but she tried for Starfire's sake.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"H-he said he h-hated…..me" Starfire burst into fresh sobs, putting her arms around Raven.

Raven's eyes grew wide, "That's not true, it can't be," she half gasped.

"It i-is, at l-least that's what he s-said," Starfire assured her sadly.

"No, it's not true. Robin was probably just frustrated, that's all," Raven said firmly, looking into her friend's eyes.

"I hope so,"

The two were quiet for a few minutes, still holding onto each other because Raven knew it comforted Starfire, even though she usually didn't like hugs, she hugged Starfire because she needed it.

* * *

Robin trudged down the hall to his room. His eyes lingered on Starfire's door for a moment and thought he heard a sniffle from inside. He wanted to go in, but feeling ashamed of himself, Robin didn't have the courage to see or apologize to her.

He walked forward towards his room and dropped onto the chair near his bed, looking worn out as he glanced at his paperwork.

Robin sighed, "I'm such an idiot….how could I do something like that to her? To…Star…she wasn't trying to annoy me, just help…I'm such a screw-up, and she may never forgive me again,"


	3. Robin

"Starfire?"

Starfire looked sideways at her friend, who was still sitting patiently next to her, her arm still around her shoulders. Raven got up from the bed and looked down at her best friend.

"Please, go to sleep," she told her gently, giving Starfire an almost pleading look, "We'll deal with this in the morning, alright? I'll make sure no one comes to you, just please, sleep,"

"Alright," Starfire replied, lying down as Raven shut walked to the door and shut the lights. She punched in the code and was about to slip out when Starfire looked up at her, "Thank you, Raven," she said, grateful for her friend's comfort.

Raven's eyes softened, "Anytime," she smiled, nodding at Starfire once before quietly leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. She thought she saw someone standing near her, and her eyes widened in surprise as a dark figure walked out from the shadows.

"Robin?" Raven questioned, squinting a little to see him in the darkness.

"Yeah, it's me. Is Starfire there?" he asked, peering over Raven's shoulder at the door behind her, looking a little tired and worried.

Raven frowned, "Yes she is, but she's trying to sleep, can it wait?"

"I guess," Robin said sadly, walking to his room.

Raven looked at her guilty leader once, before flying to the common room where Beast Boy and Cyborg. Instead of bantering over video games and nothing in particular, they were sitting quietly, both deep in their own thoughts.

"Guys, Starfire's asleep, we'll settle this matter in the morning," Raven announced. Both jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up.

"A-are you sure it'll be okay? I don't want anything to happen," Beast Boy mused slowly, shifting a little to face Raven as she sat down next to him, a grave and worried expression on her pale face.

Cyborg let out a huge yawn and stretched his arms, "Well then, I'm going to sleep! See y'all in the morning," and with that, he left.

As she sat there, Raven got lost in her thoughts. Nothing like this had happened before, and no one had really fought. The Titans never argued, and especially not Robin and _Starfire_ of all people. She knew that Robin was stressed, but how stressed would he be to yell at Starfire? She had known before anyone that something was wrong, and the angry, sad, and tensed emotions were coming from the hallway heavily.

A small sigh escaped her lips and Raven unconsciously pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them.

"Rae, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, putting his hand on her knee.

Raven started, "You're still here? I thought you left,"

Beastboy nodded, "Yeah, I'm still here, but you didn't answer my question,"

Raven looked up at him, and sighed, "I hope this gets solved… For some reason, Starfire and I are getting closer, and I well.." Raven paused, and frowned a little, "I don't want her to feel hurt, you know? I know I'm not supposed to care or-"

Beast Boy cut her off quickly, "Raven, you're not some monster, it's okay to care, actually, it's awesome. Dude, you're becoming more than the person others said you were going to be," he smiled at the end, looking into her violet eyes with a different type of emotion in his green eyes, but Raven was too tired to notice it.

"You think so?" she asked, her voice low.

"I know it. Now come on, go to sleep, Star's not the only one who needs some shut-eye," he said firmly, laughing a little at her.

Raven gave a short laugh too, as Beast Boy tugged her to her feet, and they both walked to their rooms, together, "See you in the morning Beast Boy," Raven smiled shyly as he looked down at her.

Beast Boy grinned, "G'night, Raven," he winked at her retreating figure as she slipped into her room. He turned around, a huge smile on his face, _'She has beaaautiful eyes! BB, you got it bad for her,'_ Beast Boy thought, walking into his own room, grinning dreamily.

* * *

In RObin's room, the leader of the Titans twisted uncomfortably in his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep for a long time, and a lot was on his mind, _'I have to apologize to Star tomorrow, I hurt her so bad.. She might be a-afraid of me, how could I take my anger out on her?'_


	4. Trying to Apologize

Robin woke up with a jolt, and glanced hurriedly at the clock. He had hardly slept, and was very troubled. He knew it would be easy to apologize to Starfire, but Robin was nervous. What if she didn't forgive him? What if she made up her mind and let him go completely?

 _'I have to go apologize to Starfire,'_ he thought, shifting a little and sliding out of bed, _'Better soon than not…'_

After a few moments, Robin had changed, gelled his hair, and all the _very important_ things he had to do in the morning. If this were yesterday, he would have gone back to his work, but the papers and broken guns were hardly paid any attention to as Robin passed them to go outside.

He walked briskly down the corridor, before stopping abrubtly at Starfire's door. It was hospitably open, and he glanced inside, wondering where Starfire was. She wasn't inside, and as he was about to leave, Silkie trotted out, actually gave Robin a _glare_ , if a larva could do that, before sticking his nose in the air and walking out, leaving a baffled Robin behind.

 _Shaking his head, '_ _God, I'm hilosinating now. She's probably in the lounge,'_ _Robin thought, turning on his heel and heading for the common room._

As he got there, the doors slid open and he saw Raven sipping her tea, Beastboy and Cyborg eating breakfast and Starfire was sitting on the table, her head bent with a very sad expression.

"Hey guys," Robin greeted, looking at each member.

"Hi dude," Beastboy replied, a little gloomily.

"Hello," Raven said, glaring at her leader but her look softened at his troubled and worried expression.

"Hey," Cyborg said, looking up at him.

Starfire didn't say anything, she just leaned against the table with her head bent, not looking at anyone.

Robin walked towards the table, leaning against a chair but not sitting on it.

"Hi, Starfire," he said slowly, trying to catch her eye.

"Hello," was the muffled reply.

Robin sat down next to Starfire, "Star, I'm sorry," he said, putting his hand on hers.

Starfire suddenly looked up; her eyes were red as if she had been crying though she looked at him, her emerald green eyes hard.

She jerked her hand away, getting up from the table. "I do not wish to talk to you," she said, turning away from the boy.

"Star please-" Robin tried again, but was cut off.

"My name is _Starfire_ , please be nice enough to say it," Starfire interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-" Robin started again, but was interrupted yet again, this time by the red alarm.

Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg got up, leaving whatever they were doing.

"Titans go!" Robin said, even his favourite two words were hard for him to say. This was the wrong time for a mission, but they had to go.


	5. The Mission

The mission had been a tough one, and Slade robots had surrounded them in the warehouse they were searching.

"Why are we always searching warehouses? Why not arcades or a pizza shop?" Beastboy groaned, picking up an oil barrel and putting it aside.

"Cmon man, you don't expect a palace or-"Cyborg started, but was cut-off by the sound of running.

"Titans, be careful," Robin said, taking out his bo staff, ready for action.

The running grew closer, and they were quickly surrounded heavily by Sladebots.

Robin's eyes narrowed, he had fallen into Slade's trap. "Titans go!" he shouted, running forward and kicking two bots, and getting up quickly to strike again.

Starfire shot star bolts at the nearest five bots which were closing up on Cyborg, hitting them with all her might. Raven flew into the air, closing her eyes, she yelled, "Azarath Metreon Zenthos!" which knocked unconscious six bots. Raven flew over to where a crowd of bots were covering Beastboy, almost making him invisible.

"Beastboy, are you okay?" she shouted over the noise, defeating two bots with all the power she could. Beastboy turned into an elephant, knocking all the bots off of him, and started stomping over them, not enough to kill them, but enough to damage them so they couldn't move.

"Totally," he replied, grinning as Raven let out a sigh of relief. They both charged at the remaining bots, helping each other defeat them.

Starfire, while trying to help Cyborg, was cornered by two bots. She growled, throwing star bolts at them which they easily dodged, getting nearer and nearer by the second. She tried punching next, but they knocked her out with one strong blow on the stomach. Starfire could only let out a scream before she went unconscious.

"Starfire," Robin yelled, rushing over to her side, "Please Star, please!" he mumbled, pushing her hair out of her face.

Starfire opened her eyes for a moment, "Help….the…others," she croaked before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Alright, please be okay," Robin mumbled under his breath, running to help Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy destroy the last few bots.

Cyborg helped Beastboy, throwing him into the air so he could land a kick on the nearest bot, as Raven covered a few in black.

Robin ran towards the last bot faster maybe even then Kidflash, he was so anxious to make sure Starfire was safe. He landed a kick square on its face, knocking a mask off only to display a message from Slade.

"Good try Robin," Slade chuckled as the screen went black. Usually, Robin would have searched the bot for more answers, but now, he had to make sure Starfire was okay. He always neglected his teammates when it came to Slade, but he was determined not to let it happen again.

"Is she?" he asked, running towards his teammates who were huddled over Starfire's figure.

"Dude, she's alright," Beastboy reassured, and as if on cue, Starfire's eyes opened, and she got up with a jerk.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked, looking around quickly to see if there were more bots.

"Everyone's fine, Star," Robin reassured, putting a hand on hers, making her eyes widen.

Starfire shrugged the hand off and started walking towards the T-car without looking once at Boy Wonder. Robin looked down, sadly. Raven put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, she'll come around," she whispered, as Beastboy nodded once at him, before walking away to the T-car with Cyborg close behind.

Raven got up, tugging Robin with her, "Come on," she said gently, but with a firm expression, showing that she meant it.

Robin nodded, and they both walked back to the T-car. Cyborg was sitting in the front, Beastboy, and Starfire at the back. Raven was about to join them at the back, but Robin held her back with an imploring look.

'Please?'

Raven sighed, before nodding and returning his look, 'be careful' she went and sat next to Cyborg who was genuinely surprised and looked at her questioningly to which she replied by jerking her head towards the back seat.

Robin sat down next to Starfire who was sitting in the middle, giving her no way to escape.

"Star, I want to talk to you," Robin stated, bending down to try to look at her eyes, but she kept them closed as she was bent down, her arms on her knees with a very confused and sad expression.

She sighed, looking him in the mask, her face not showing any emotion, not happy or sad, "Well, I do not wish to speak to you," she said evenly.

"Star please?" Robin implored, putting his hand on hers again.

Starfire sighed, Robin looked so sad she couldn't help but agree.

"Okay, but not now," she said firmly, and before she could remove his hand, he moved it himself, nodding thankfully.

"Thanks, Star," he said gratefully.

Starfire simply nodded.


	6. Wounds

Robin went to the bathroom, and switched the hot water on and stepped into the tub. He was hurting, though he wouldn't admit it. He had bruised his arms and one on his shoulder, but that wasn't hurting right now. It was his heart, he felt confused, sad and angry at himself all at once.

 _'I'm glad she agreed to talk later... but what good will it do? I don't blame her for not forgiving me but something inside me just clicked to see her so sad and hurt,'_

Robin squeezed some shampoo into his hand and started rubbing vigorously on his raven hair. He washed it out, and went to his room, a towel around him. Robin went to his closet and sighed.

 _'What have I done? I can't - enough! I won't do this It's already done so I'm going to fix it. But how?'_ Robin looked between normal clothes and his uniform. It was the afternoon so he pulled on his uniform and then brushed and gelled, his hair, ' _I'll go bandage this wounds or they'll get worse,'_

Robin went into the medical room and started rumbling in the drawers, getting some bandage and liquid to clean his huge bruise on the shoulder. He sat down on a chair and took out some of the gauze from the roll, before pulling his sleeve up. The bruise was almost purple and stung after the hot water. Just as he was about to apply it, Starfire walked in. Robin looked surprised to see her, as did she to him.

"I'll just come back later, besides Raven is busy helping Cyborg so she will not be able to do the helping," Starfire muttered, turning on her heel to leave.

 _'Oh no, you don't,'_ Robin grabbed her wrist, just as she was about to disappear out of the room. She gave a little squeak, "Star, please just talk to me." Robin pleaded, pushing a chair towards her. "I can also treat your wounds if Raven is busy because I'm doing mine," he added.

Starfire sighed, "I am sorry, but I have to go," she said evenly, turning around to leave again. This time, Robin stood up and in front of the door, blocking her way.

"Oh no, you don't," he muttered, looking down at her firmly. Starfire tried to push past him, but Robin wasn't so easily giving up.

He held her firmly by the shoulders, "Starfire, we need to talk," he said, his voice faltering a little as he pulled her towards the chair, "Please, Star. Just a few minutes," he asked again, his eyes behind the mask pleading her.

Starfire sighed again and sat down, "Alright," she mumbled, looking down at her hands which were folded on her lap. Robin took her arm and she looked up at him, surprised, but he only answered her look by showing the gauze in his other hand.

Robin took a piece of cloth from a drawer, put some liquid on it, and held it out on her arm, "This is gonna hurt," he stated, as he slowly brought it down, preparing to dab it on the wound.

Starfire let out a little gasp when the cloth touched her wound, it hurt like crazy but she tried not to let it show. Starfire squeezed the arm Robin was using to hold her arm steady, causing him to look at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, an eyebrow rose. Starfire realized what she had done and quickly let go.

"Sorry, it is just quite painful," she explained, avoiding his eyes –well, mask- and glancing away.

Robin cautiously started wrapping the gauze around her right forearm, causing Starfire to flinch out of pain, "Sorry, Star," he mumbled, as he finished wrapping it around her arm. "Better?" he asked, looking down at the floor.

Starfire nodded and relaxed back into the chair, she closed her eyes, expecting Robin to start his lecture. He didn't however but sat in his chair, his head bent over his legs, his eyes closed.

Robin looked too sad and forlorn, it broke her heart but she did her best not to show it. Starfire continued to look at him as if expecting him to yell all of a sudden, but Robin didn't say anything, he didn't move all you could hear was his soft breathing.

"Robin, are you alright?" Starfire asked slowly as she put her hand on Robin's knee, causing him to look up.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, running a hand through his hair, making Starfire feel worse. Robin was good at acting and not showing his feelings, and only now she understood how much it hurt him, as much as her, maybe more.

"Why did you say that then?" Starfire asked. Her heart was begging her to forgive him but she show it, even though she had inwardly accepted his apology.

"I didn't mean it, it was an accident, I could never say-" Robin was cut off by Cyborg yelling from the lounge.

"Lunch is ready y'all," he bellowed.

"We're coming," Starfire replied, turning to Robin. "Let's go," she said, pulling him up. Robin gave a cry of pain, his right hand flying to his left shoulder, "Robin! Are you okay?" Starfire asked, jumping to his side, this was not the time to fight, she had to help.

"Uh….yeah…I'm…fine," Robin choked, sitting down on the chair again, his hand supporting the weight of his shoulder.

"You are not! You are hurt, should I help wrap it?" Starfire asked, grabbing some cloth and putting some liquid onto it.

"It's okay… I'll do it-" Robin let out another cry of pain.

"No I'm going to help or you might hurt yourself more," Starfire said firmly as moved the cloth towards the big bruise. She quietly started rubbing it on, causing Robin to flinch, and hold onto the chair tightly with his free hand.

" I am sorry," Starfire mumbled, finished cleaning it. Robin was sweating because of the intense pain as he reached out to take the gauze; Starfire lightly slapped his hand away. "You helped me, so let me help you," she said in her innocent tone. Robin nodded, and Starfire carefully wrapped it tightly around the wound, noticing Robin's pain slowly decrease.

"How did you manage to get this wound, friend Robin?" she asked suddenly.

 _She said 'friend robin'! You're almost free from this curse!'_

Robin smiled sheepishly, "When I fought the two bots off you," he replied, looking into her eyes then quickly away.

Starfire's eyes widened, "You got hurt because of me?" she almost whispered, securing the end of the gauze with a piece of tape.

"Not because of you. They would've hurt you _more_ , besides, I'd rather have a bruised arm than a hurt friend," he replied, getting up from the chair and looking down at her thin figure.

Starfire didn't reply but she kept looking at him, with a hint of sadness.

"I never meant any of the things I said yesterday, it was a mistake, and I'd never say that to you, I couldn't. Please forgive me," Robin said finally, hanging his head in shame.

Starfire couldn't hold back any longer, she pulled him into an embrace, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Robin, I should not have bothered you," she mumbled into his right shoulder; as he put his arms around her as well, tensing up at the first contact. Starfire stood with one arm around his waist and one around his shoulder. Robin rested his cheek on the side of her red hair.

 _'She forgave me! Wait, what?! I'm hugging_ _ **Starfire**_ _?'_

"Come on, let's go get something to eat," Robin said, grinning. Starfire couldn't help but smile as well as they both went to the lounge to eat.

"What took y'all so long?" Cyborg asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"We were bandaging the bruises," Robin answered, pointing to his shoulder.

"WE?" Beastboy exclaimed, his eyes almost popping out. Raven elbowed him hard in the ribs, making him quiet with one glare saying 'Don't say more'. Robin narrowed his eyes at his teammate then looked at Starfire, happily.

"Friend Beastboy, we were just helping each other, nothing more, rest assured," Starfire stated, sitting down next to Raven.

"Y-yeah, nothing more," Robin affirmed, sitting down as well.

 _'Nothing more… I made sure of that too many times before when we had a chance, well maybe we will later on...who knows..'_


	7. At the Park, Part 1

**_After 5 days_**

Robin's arm was a lot better and out of casts. He and Starfire were on the best terms possible and he couldn't be happier.

This afternoon, they all sat in the lounge. Raven was comfortably curled up in the corner of the couch, her arms propped up against the side as she held a book gingerly in her hands. She was so absorbed in reading that the whole world around her seemed to be blocked. She didn't even notice a certain green-skinned boy leaning against the back of the sofa, eying the book - or rather; Raven herself - curiously.

Starfire was looking out of the glass windows, her eyes dreamy as she glanced over the sea at Jump City.

Cyborg and Robin had been playing Mega Monkeys 6 - a new video game they had just bought - but Robin nudged Cyborg in the middle of the game, jerking his head ever so slightly towards Beastboy, a small grin playing on his lips. For once in his life, Cyborg didn't complain about losing and smirked in his best friend's way.

"Oi, BB!" Cyborg said, "Didn't know you liked reading so much? Or is it Raven you like? Seeing that you're practically cheek to cheek,"

Beastboy, evidently realizing what was happening, sprang back in terror, "I w-wasn't - I didn't - er..." his voice trailed off, and he looked in embarrassment -and fear- at Raven, half expecting her to shout and throw a pot at him. She only glanced at him once, her pale cheeks flushing brightly as she avoided contact with him - and didn't yell, apparently - feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

"Someone's getting cozy," Robin whistled, grinning widely at Raven, making her blush even more, "Seems like she doesn't mind, maybe you could sit down next time, BB. Both of you seem to love it,"

Beastboy turned a very bright shade of red, but Raven glared at Robin. "Be _quiet_. It wasn't anything, just happens that some of us _like_ to read," she said in her monotone way, making Beastboy inwardly sigh and thank her."Her books aren't all that bad,

"'Sides, her books aren't all that bad, s'all," Beastboy added, shrugging as he plopped himself next to Cyborg. Robin and Cyborg gulped, not wanting to mess with their friend anymore, and noddingly went back to their game.

Raven turned back to her book, but she wasn't actually reading. Biting her lip a little nervously, she glanced sideways at Beastboy who had begun playing with the others. A small smile crept up her lips, and she continued reading, looking over at him sometimes, a new light in her eyes.

Presently, Starfire came over to the group, a bright smile on her face. She looked disapprovingly at the game going on, before suddenly grabbing the remote and shutting it with a _zap!_

"Come on, friends, that is enough 'around the lazing' let's go do something," she said eagerly, clasping her hands together.

"And little lady, what do you want to do?" Cyborg asked, with a ting of annoyance because she _did_ close the TV.

"Starfire's right, let's go do something," Raven said, looking up at her friend with a small smile.

Cyborg shrugged, "What, may I ask?"

Beastboy looked thoughtful, "Let's go to the park!" he said eagerly.

"Yes, friend Beastboy, I would like to go to the park,"

Everyone nodded, this idea was good. There hadn't been many missions lately, and they all wanted to stretch their legs a little. All except-

"Do we have to go? I have to work on the mission with…." Robin's voice trailed off, and his eyes widened a little when he saw Starfire's face fall.

She looked a little disappointed, and evidently sad that he was always busy, but also determined not to let anything show. She forced a smile his way before turning to the others. "Raven, Cyborg, will _you_ come _please_?"

"Sure, I'll come with y'all," Cyborg said, smiling as he went over to Starfire and put his arm around her in a brotherly fashion.

"I…" Raven looked a bit hesitant and her eyes fell on Beastboy, then on the snickering Cyborg. Not wanting to be teased all the way by her annoying friend, she shook her head, "I don't think I want to come," she said firmly, giving Starfire a small apologetic smile before she got up and began walking out of the room.

Suddenly something grabbed her, and a small squeal escaped Raven's lips as she was pulled back. Whipping her head around, her eyes met those of a very amused Beastboy.

"Let me go," she said in her monotone voice, trying to pull away.

"Alright, alright," Beastboy exclaimed dismissively, putting his palms in the air in surrender. "Was just hoping you would come… You know? Team bonding. 'Sides, won't be fun if you don't," He said honestly.

"But I thought you said I was 'no fun'" Raven replied slowly but with a ting of happiness and defiance.

"Nah, I was just joking around. Didn't know you that well before," Beastboy said, giving her a boyish grin, "You don't have to come if you don't want to,"

"I'll come, it'll be….. fun," Raven sighed, smiling despite herself. She rolled her eyes at Beastboy when punched the air excitedly, grinning all over.

"Okay friends, everyone is going except… Robin," Starfire stated, biting her lip a little.

"You know what, I'll come. I need a break," Robin said. He hated to see Starfire sad, even if she didn't show it, he knew if she was a bit sad.

Starfire's face brightened like the sun, "That's terrific!" She exclaimed happily.

"Okay, everyone back here in ten," Raven said, grabbing Starfire and going into a portal.

"Oka…y?" Cyborg said uncertainly, before shrugging and going to his room.

Robin and Beastboy glanced at each other, then shrugged at walked away.

* * *

"Friend Raven, why have you brought me here?" Starfire asked as they stepped into Raven's room.

"I wanted to ask you something." Raven said nervously.

"Okay!" Starfire replied happily.

"I want to wear something more comfortable to the park, you know… Leave the hero outfit for right now,"

Starfire looked surprised but said as frankly as ever, "How about we wear what we got from the mall, the thing you didn't want to wear," her eyes glinted mischievously.

" _That_?" Raven gasped, horrified.

"It's the only thing else you have right now," Starfire replied, shrugging.

"It's so… happy, not gloomy," Raven grumbled, as Starfire walked over to a pile of bags taking out the 'happy' clothes.

"Well, you do not have to wear it then," Her friend said, winking at Raven once before slipping out of the room. Raven groaned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cyborg waited in the common room, he glanced at the door and saw Robin walk in, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, with a pair of sunglasses on.

He was followed by Beastboy, who wore purple over black jeans.

Raven and Starfire walked in presently. Raven was wearing a purple turtle neck over skinny black jeans, looking a little embarrassed as she stepped forward.

Starfire wore a pink tank top with purple jeans, smiling brightly at the group.

Robin couldn't help but stare; Starfire looked so different and so pretty. Beastboy on the other hand, flused tremendously. Raven was so pretty and she was wearing _his_ color, purple. Not the violet she usually wore, but a bright shade of purple.

"Come on guys, let's go," Raven said, smiling at their reactions as she nudged and whispered to Star, "Worth it," and Starfire giggled lightly.

Beastboy nodded, a little too quickly as Cyborg slyly noted,

"Well I'll be a monkeys uncle if you ain't wearin' the same colors as ma friend BB here! Well then! He's rubbing off on you, Raven! You two look just _adorable_!" he cooed, grinning widely at them before marching off.

Raven blushed a deep color of crimson, glaring at Cyborg as a light shattered above them. Raven didn't need look at Beastboy, who was sure he was redder than Starfire's hair at Cyborg's comment.

"Come on friends, let's go," Starfire said, shifting nervously when she saw Robin looking at her.

They all walked to the T-car, and Cyborg sat in the front, Beastboy following him, not being able to face Raven at the moment.

Raven effortlessly climbed in, going to the window and Starfire followed her. Robin looked at the Titan's tower and sat inside the car, trying his best not to look at Starfire who was tying her hair into a long ponytail.

"Robin… please do not… umm," Starfire stammered uncomfortably.

"Do what?" Robin said, trying to keep his cover and not be seen staring at the girl.

"Nothing," Starfire said, looking at her hands which were folded neatly on her lap. "It probably doesn't mean anything anyway," she mumbled under her breath.

Robin's eyes widened, but he pretended not to hear. Starfire had not meant for him to hear, that's for sure. But he couldn't have a relationship with the tamaranian girl or anyone. He sighed.

* * *

"We're here," Cyborg stated, climbing out, grinning as he pulled a Frisbee out.

"Playin anyone?" he asked in his slang way, walking inside the park. It was around 4:30 pm and there were families sitting, couples walking and children playing.

"You bet I am!" Beastboy exclaimed at once, grabbing Raven's arm and pulling her in with him, "C'mon Rae, let's play! Ooh it rhymes," he said, chuckling.

Raven rolled her eyes at the boy but agreed with a small grin.

"I'm in too!" Robin said, grinning.

"You Star?" Cyborg asked, as they all walked towards a grassy area near a pond with ducks.

"No thank you, I'm going to 'sit this out' as you guys say," Starfire replied, sitting down in a sunny spot, letting the sun soak her.

Cyborg shrugged and tossed the Frisbee at Raven, who ran to catch it. She laughed and threw it towards Robin. Boy Wonder smirked a little mischeviously as he caught it. Instead of throwing it to Cyborg, he angled the frisbee carefully and sent it flying perfectly straight in the middle of Beastboy and Raven.

Beastboy collided into head-on into Raven, both having jumped to get the coundfounded frisbee. He groaned a little as he fell down on the grass, and felt Raven's light body fall on top of him.

"Raven, get off," he grumbled, glaring at the two boys who were rolling on the grass, laughing uncontrolably.

Beastboy ignored them as he slowly slid away from underneath the passed out girl.

"Raven, get up," he said, bending over her confused expression. _How hard had they hit each other?_

"How can you guys laugh at this?" Beastboy growled, causing Robin and Cyborg to look at him than at each other.

"Sorry," Robin mumbled, glancing at his feet.

"Don't worry BB, she'll _wake up_ in a few," Cyborg reassured. Beastboy nodded, gathering thin unconscious figure into his arms, and carried her to the shade of a tree, putting her down as gently, turning a little pink.

He ran back, grinning.

"Ready? 'Cause I'm gonna kick your butt," Beastboy shouted, grabbing the Frisbee and tossing it at Cyborg who stopped laughing, and ducked just in time so it hit Robin.

"Oops," Beastboy muttered about to help Robin when a Frisbee came flying his way, "Now we're talking!" he exclaimed, laughing.

Raven got up presently and watched the boys play. She could've gotten up after Beastboy slithered from underneath her but out of curiosity, pretended to be passed out to see what Beastboy would do.

Would he leave me? Would he groan and push me out of the way?

His action had surprised Raven a lot. He had easily picked her up, and so carefully put her down. Robin and Cyborg just laughed, but he didn't. It was if he cared about her more than a friend, but it couldn't be, could it?

Raven sighed almost...dreamily pulling her knees closer and hugging them as she watched them play. Presently, the game stopped and the Titans came and sat with her, all except Starfire who was playing with a baby nearby.

"Hey Raven, awake?" Robin asked, smirking. She replied with a glare, making his smirk vanish.

"Yeah, BB handled ya quite nicely, didn't you Beastboy?" Cyborg started, nudging the boy in question.

"It's not like that," Beastboy started, avoiding eye contact.

Cyborg opened his mouth to say something more, but a black plate shut it.

"Nice Rae," Beastboy commented, grinning at her. For once, Raven didn't object to the nickname and nodded.

"He needed it," she said, as Cyborg glared at her, but with a ting of amusement. Robin got up and pulled Cyborg with him, probably to help him with the black plate as he grinned at Raven, amused.

After the two left, Raven and Beastboy looked at each other for a few moments, both feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I was awake you know," Raven stated, smiling a little. Beastboy paled, "You were?" he exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Raven simply nodded, "Thanks," she mumbled, looking at his green eyes which flashed with affection for a moment, but disappeared.

"Of course," Beastboy replied, smiling at her, and then he took a deep breath, "Raven I wanted to tell you…" his voice trailed off when he saw a guy with slick black hair walking towards them.

"Hi," he greeted, looking at Raven grinning coyly, "Aren't you a pretty one," he said, taking her hand.

Raven turned red, but it wasn't out of happiness, quite the opposite. In anger, she jerked her hand back.

"Are you two together?" the boy asked, his grin increasing.

Beastboy opened his mouth to say something but was beat to it by an angry empath.

"You don't need to know," she snapped, moving closer to Beastboy.

The boy's grin faltered as he said simply, "Oh, I'm sorry," and walked away.

"What a creep," Raven said, frowning at his retreating figure.

"I'll say," Beastboy agreed, as Raven sat up, "I think I'm going home," he stated, getting up.

"Already?" Raven asked, getting up to her feet.

"Yes…" BB said slowly, looking down at her.

"I'll come too, it's kinda boring here," she said truthfully, as he called out to Robin.

Beastboy smiled, happy at the thought that Raven would accompany him.

"Hey dude, we're going home!" he shouted as Robin came over.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Already?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired and I want to go home," Raven cut in, in her monotone voice which no one messed with.

"Okay," Robin said dismissively, waving to them once before they left through the gate and into the city.

* * *

 ** _God I love BBRae! AHHHHH I can fangirl about them forever. LITERALLY!_**

 **Thefanster out!**


	8. Going Home Together

_"Okay," Robin said dismissively, waving to them once before they left through the gate and into the city. They passed shops, restaurants, and malls._

"Ah…" Beastboy started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. They had gone through a few streets and were now passing an empty one,"Why are we _walking_?" Beastboy asked, looking at the girl who was walking silently next to him. He didn't want her to be angry so he walked quietly along, but now he was curious and a little annoyed. Raven stopped and looked up at him, shrugging.

"Because, I'm tired and can't fly right now," she answered with a sigh, seeing Beastboy wouldn't give up.

"Can't?" he questioned, holding her arm so she would look at him and not walk away.

"No I mean I _can_ but I'm just really tired," Raven reassured, looking up into the deep green eyes with wonder. _Why does he look at me like that? Did he seem a little...jealous... when that creep came over? Nah._

"Oh," Beastboy rejoined, letting go of her arm and starting to walk again.

"I'm sorry if it's slow to you, but if you want, why don't you fly home? I can catch up," Raven said, stopping all of a sudden at the idea, frowning at the thought, but thinking it was right because she would be slower.

"I'm not going to leave you if _that's_ what you're thinking," Beastboy said decidedly, smiling at her with the affection which she couldn't see in his eyes. "Besides, I like walking with you," he mumbled, he felt his cheeks burn red.

"Thanks," Raven said gratefully as she looked around. They were on a street with large buildings so you couldn't see Titans Tower.

"But you should, this will take longer," she said slowly, looking at the green boy who was lost in thought. "Beastboy?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to understand what he was thinking.

"I have an idea to go faster," he said, grinning at her scared face.

"And that would be?" she asked, backing away from him a few steps and bumping into a trash can.

"You'll have to trust me. Do you trust me?" he asked, looking at her with an amused expression. He reached out and held her forearm, pulling her back.

"What are you…" Raven's voice trailed off looking at the boy who held her arm firmly, but with a light touch which sent shivers down her spine.

"You'll have to trust me," he whispered into her ear softly.

"I-I trust you," Raven stammered, standing her ground as Beastboy came nearer towards her, letting go of her arm, he bent down causing Raven's eyes to widen, but she didn't move back.

Suddenly, he scooped her up into his arms easily with one swift movement.

"Beastboy!" she exclaimed, holding onto his shoulders, glaring into his amused face.

"Dude, you have to trust me or we're walking home," he said, shrugging and still grinning.

 _'Oh, you're trying to tease me; I see how this is going._ _My turn,'_ Raven thought, mentally laughing.

"Okay, let's do whatever you have in mind," she said coolly as she put her arms tightly around his neck, smiling at him.

His cheeks turned red and he coughed, "Al-alright, let's go," he stammered, morphing into a dino and flying into the air.

"Beastboy," Raven gasped, clutching him tighter. "What?" he asked, flying towards Titans Tower which you could see a little.

"N-nothing, it's creepy since I can't control where I'm going," Raven replied, not looking down at the sea which they were currently passing.

"Wow," she breathed. Beastboy stopped in midair, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "It's so beautiful," she whispered.

"Um, don't you see this every day?" Beastboy asked, lowering altitude so they were a few feet away from the water.

"Yeah, but not close and we're always busy when we pass," she replied, reaching out to touch the water and scooping some in her hand and quickly flicked him with it.

Beastboy spit out some water, "Gross Raven, seawater, it's salty," he coughed, trying to get the water out of his mouth. Raven laughed and wiped some out of his eyes by the back of her hand. "Better?" she asked, brushing her hand lightly on the skin making the water disappear.

Beastboy smiled, "Much,"

Raven smiled back at him, but her eyes suddenly widened when she noticed the evil look in his. "I'm sorry Raven," he mumbled, trying to keep a sober face to hide his amusement.

"Why?" she asked slowly, her hand returning to his shoulder just in case he did something.

"For this!" he exclaimed, flying up into the air where clouds surrounded them. Beastboy looked at her once, almost relenting at her frightened face. He smirked and _dropped_ her. She tried to hold onto him but couldn't so she slipped down, falling into the sea.

"Beastboy!" she growled, trying to control herself and fly but couldn't. She saw the pool of blue water grow bigger and bigger by the second.

Beastboy laughed at her disappearing figure, and then dived down after her. He came closer and closer to her and suddenly grabbed her shoulders, picking her into the air just inches before she touched the water.

Raven gasped, and breathed deeply, but didn't do anything to Beastboy, but tightly hold onto his arms. "Again!" she challenged, her eyes wild and full of merriment. Beastboy grinned, flying into the clouds again. "Sure?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Sure?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Do it!" she replied, letting go of him as he dropped her and she went flying down, this time Beastboy close behind her.

They twirled around each other in the air, both enjoying this immensely, Raven held onto his forearms even though she was upside down.

Right before they were about to hit the surface, Beastboy pulled back, making them fly neatly over the sea.

Raven laughed, and holding onto Beastboy with one arm, she bent down, her hand streaming in the sea. She flicked some water over Beastboy again, who spluttered and spit out the salty water but still grinned at her.

"Now that was fun," Raven said, lightly laughing. "Yeah, that was something," Beastboy agreed, chuckling as they reached the Tower's roof, and he set Raven lightly on her feet, morphing back to his own body, grinning as he breathed deeply, closing his eyes and tilting his head up.

"Yeah, that was something," Beastboy agreed, chuckling as they reached the Tower's roof, and he set Raven lightly on her feet, morphing back to his own body, grinning as he breathed deeply, closing his eyes and tilting his head up.

"Much better than walking through streets, eh Rae?" he asked, turning to her with a smile on his face, air moving through his clothes.

"Much better," Raven she said softly, wrapping her arms around him. Beastboy tensed up first, but hugged her back, before she pulled away, looking mischievous.

"Raven…" he said slowly, looking down at the girl ready for anything she might throw at him.

Raven simply tiptoed, and gave him a small peck on the cheek, smirking at his dumbfounded expression. He was not excepting that. Beastboy could manage a hurricane better than his emotions when gave him that sweet little kiss.

Raven walked towards the door to go down, then turned around, "Thanks, BB," she said, a smirk on the edges of her lips, covered by a genuine smile.

"Anytime," he mumbled as she left, still smiling. As soon as she was out of sight, a hand flew up to his right cheek where she has kissed him.

"Wow," he mumbled to himself, walking downstairs into his room, "I should do that more often,"


	9. The Park, Part 2

_**After Raven and Beastboy left**_

* * *

 _"Okay," Robin said dismissively, waving to them once._

Cyborg walked up to Robin as Beastboy and Raven disappeared behind the huge gray gates.

"Where are they goin'?" Cyborg asked, craning his neck to look at the heroes.

"They're going home, why?" Robin replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Cyborg's shoulders slumped, "Already?" he complained, frowning. Robin shrugged again.

"Raven wanted to go home, s'all,"

Cyborg smirked at Robin, "Yeah, and now the two love birds have some alone time," he said, grinning.

Robin's lips twitched, "Yeah," he said, a grin spreading on his face. The two boys sat down on a bench, looking at the peaceful environment around them.

Cyborg suddenly got up, stretching his arms, "Well, I'm goin' home," he looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, "I need to fix my baby,"

Robin rolled his eyes, "And spy on Raven and Beastboy," he added, laughing as Cyborg's face turned pale.

"I…wouldn't do that," he said unconvincingly.

Robin rolled his eyes, grinning, "Sure you wouldn't," he said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Cyborg grumbled, not looking at his leader. Robin turned his head to look at Starfire who was running around, playing tag with some kids, laughing with them.

"You know, Raven and Beastboy aren't the only ones I can spy on," Cyborg said, getting Robin out of his thoughts. Cyborg wiggled his eyebrows. "You two are so into each other, man,"

Robin blushed, "Th-that's not true," he stammered, shifting uncomfortably on the bench.

"Sure it isn't," Cyborg replied sarcastically, grinning so hard it might've broken his face if he wasn't made half of metal. "You guys can come home right if I take my baby?" he asked, walking a few steps towards the gate.

Robin shrugged, "Yeah I guess," he leaned back on the bench, closing his eyes. Cyborg jogged to his 'baby' and drove away to Titans Tower. Robin relaxed back, drifting into sleep when a cheerful voice awoke him.

"Where are our other friends, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, hopping onto the bench next to him.

Robin got up with a little jerk, realizing it was Starfire. "They went home," he said, drowsily.

"Oh," Starfire said sadly, and then got up from the bench, tapping Robin on the shoulder.

"Y-yeah, Star?" he asked, fixing his sunglasses and sitting up to face the girl.

"I am going to walk over there," Starfire told him, pointing to a path which leads to a large flower garden.

"Sure," Robin replied, as Starfire smiled and flew to the path, and walking slowly along it, admiring the beauty.

Robin lay back and watched Starfire walk slowly on the path, she was smiling as she looked around.

Starfire saw ducks waddling around followed by a row of small ducklings, she walked forward and into the flower garden, and out of Robin's sight. Boy Wonder craned his neck trying to look at his crush, but she was gone.

"What the heck, I'll just go give her some company," he muttered, getting up from the bench. He jogged to the path, and jumped over the ducks, causing the mother to squawk at him, angrily. "Wow, this really is pretty," he said to himself, looking around for his teammate.

Starfire was walking slowly through the flowers, breathing their amazing scent happily. Butterflies were flying from flower to flower.

"This is truly beautiful," she sighed, and looked around, taking a deep breath. She stuck two fingers out, close to a butterfly.

The butterfly flew onto it after a few moments, and Starfire didn't dare move, in case it flew away. It was a blue butterfly with stripes along it's back, and green in the front. Presently, it hopped off and Starfire clasped her hands together, enjoying the beauty of the flowers. On Tameran, such flowers would be poisonous and try to eat her, but here they were a just visual pleasure.

Starfire looked at the flowers once more, bending down to breath their delicious fragrance. Starfire smiled, and walked towards the footpath which wound all around the park.

She had not walked very far when she heard her name being called, "Star, wait up!" Starfire turned to see Robin jogging towards her, panting a little as he caught up with her.

"Want some company?" he asked, giving the Tameranian a boyish grin.

"Certainly," Starfire replied with a smile.

"So, did you have a 'sun bath' yet?" Robin asked, grinning at her language.

"Yes. It was pleasant, but I wanted to walk around." Starfire stopped in her tracks, and pointing around, "It's so beautiful," she added, smiling dreamily.

"I guess," Robin agreed, "I don't _really_ notice," he added, looking at the dreamy girl.

" _You_ cannot _not_ notice, you notice everything," Starfire said with a giggle. Robin smiled sheepishly.

"Not everything," Robin said with a shrug, starting to walk again. He gave Starfire a teasing grin, linking his arm playfully with her.

Starfire's eyes turned round. She looked up at Robin who grinned and looked amused at her reaction. Starfire determined not to let him win, causally walked along, ' _Oooh, I believe this is the time to see his reaction.'_ Starfire thought, giggling mentally.

"I wonder how it's like for them," she said slowly, jerking her head lightly towards the couples who were walking together and laughing quietly.

"Who?" Robin asked, following her gaze then shifted uncomfortably, "Oh yeah," he choked, hastily pulling the arm he had linked with Starfire's away.

"Do you ever wish to share that with anyone?" Starfire asked curiously. Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"N-no…I don't really know," he answered bashfully. Starfire's face fell a little but she kept a forced smile on.

"Oh," she managed, walking forward, her right hand hold her left arm. Robin didn't say anything but walked on her side quietly. "Let's sit down here," Starfire suggested, pointing to a bench close by. Robin nodded, and sat down with a deep breath.

Starfire followed his example, sitting down as well, leaving some space in between them because she felt a little embarrassed.

"Hey, Star?" Robin asked, looking at her, noticing the space she left in between them. Starfire turned and looked at her friend, with a forced smile which didn't get past Robin's quick eye.

"Yes…..friend... Robin." She replied, stopping at the word 'friend' a little sadly as if she wanted them to be more. Robin noticed how she said 'friend' but didn't question her about it because it would make her feel tenser.

"I was wondering if _you_ ever wanted to do that with someone?" he asked, trying to say it naturally, but was failing.

Starfire blushed, "That would be nice," she admitted shyly.

Robin didn't push the subject further. He got up from the bench, bending over Starfire who looked shocked. After all, Robin was bending over her and when he was near, she felt happiness and shyness. He touched her arm lightly and pulled her onto her feet with one swift movement.

"Last one to the gate is a rotten egg," he suddenly exclaimed, taking off down the path. Starfire's eye narrowed as she ran after the boy, as fast as she could. They passed trees and people who looked surprised at first, but shook their heads, smiling at the frolic.

"You'll never catch up, Star!" Robin yelled over his shoulder, jumping over a bench which was blocking the path.  
Starfire was already panting but she kept running and bumped into the bench which Robin had so easily jumped over.

"Ow," she breathed, picking up her pace. Robin wasn't far ahead, but he had stopped on the grass to make sure Starfire was okay.

Starfire didn't notice the boy standing there because her vision was a bit blurred from bump, and she ran into him, knocking both of them down in the squeaked as they rolled in the grass, their legs and hands tangled.

"Star?" Robin breathed, trying to get up but couldn't. Starfire opened her eyes, and saw Robin on top of her, his arms pressed around her waist, their legs tangled together and her arms pinned underneath her.

Starfire tried to move but couldn't because her arms were underneath her and Robin's weight held her down. His arms holding her to him didn't help either. Robin on the other hand, couldn't move either. His legs were caught with Starfire's, keeping him from jumping up. His arms were stuck underneath the girl, making it impossible to move away.

Both silently enjoyed being so close to each other.

Starfire scrambled back, her lips brushing lightly on Robin cheek accidentally when she moved.

Robin blushed, her lips were so soft and gentle he wanted to lean in and just… NO he couldn't. He wouldn't.

"That was 'interesting', yes?" Starfire stated her face also pink.

"That's the right word for it," Robin agreed, laughing nervously.

A woman approached the laughing heroes "Are you kids okay?" she asked.

"Yes, we are quite okay," Starfire replied, trying to control her giggles.

"You were very funny tangled in the grass like that," the woman informed them, laughing as she walked back to her family.

Starfire's face grew redder than a beetroot and Robin stared at his feet. "Should we go home, friend Robin?" she asked, breaking the odd silence.

"Y-yeah," Robin stammered, walking towards the gate. This was fun; they should come out more often. Robin turned around suddenly, and bumped into Starfire who was right behind him.

"Oww," she exclaimed, rubbing her head and Robin said quickly, "Sorry, Star! Didn't see you there,"

"It is okay," Starfire replied, walking forward. The mall was a street away and there were various shops scattered all over the road and one pizza parlor.

"How will we go home?" Robin asked, turning to Starfire.

Starfire frowned, "I believe we can fly home," she replied, giving him a look which yelled 'duh'.

"Oh y-yeah, of course," Robin stuttered, mentally slapping himself for such a stupid question. Starfire looked confused and put a hand on Robin's forehead lightly.

"Friend Robin, are you feeling alright?" she questioned kindly. Robin kept himself from shivering at her touch as he nodded, "I'm f-fine, Star." He answered.

"We should go now, yes?" Starfire asked, her hand leaving his forehead and resting on his shoulder. Robin nodded, looking into her pretty green eyes, almost blinded by their beauty.

* * *

 _ **I love the awkward moments!**_

 _ **If you like robstar, you might like some BBRae too. Check out my other fics called 'Beastboy's Outburst' and 'Alone and Outcast' they're loaded with awesome fluff, and if you like BBRae, you'll like em too! ;)**_

 _Thefanster out!_


	10. Raven and Starfire

_**Sorry for the short chapter! I just really need to update, plus my views are dropping so much! Ahhhh! That's bad 'cause I rely on those to continue, as stupid as that sounds. XD**_

 _ **Anyway, tell me what you thought!**_

Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven were playing cards when Robin and Starfire got home. Cyborg looked up, "Hey y'all," he greeted, smiling at the two heroes.

"Hello, friends," Starfire replied, smiling back at her metal friend. Robin walked forward and hopped onto the couch, "I'm playing too," he announced, bending over the small table.

Starfire flew to the door, "I am going to my room," she told them before leaving the room.

Robin shrugged as they started a new game. Cyborg looked at him, "So, had fun with your girlfriend?" he asked slyly.

Robin's eyes almost popped out as he took deep breaths, recovering himself, "She's not my girlfriend. But yes, it was fun." He said, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Mm hmm," Raven agreed sarcastically, smirking at Boy Wonder. "Sure she isn't," she noted, her smirk growing when she saw the deep red color on Robin's face.

"Who is not what?" Starfire asked cheerfully, as she came into the common room and sat down next to Robin on the couch.

"Well, our very own Robin-"Beastboy started, only to be cut off by Robin's hand pressed firmly on his mouth.

"N-nothing, Star," Robin stuttered, turning around and glaring at Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven in turns.

"What has happened?" Starfire said worriedly, putting a hand on Robin's forehead, "Robin are you quite sure you are not sick?" she asked, her expression caring.

Robin blushed more at her soft touch and he nodded too quickly, "F-fine, Star." He choked. Cyborg and Beastboy snickered behind Boy Wonder, and even Raven grinned evilly.

"Okay then," Starfire said uncertainly, pulling her hand away and putting it on her lap.

"Come on, dudes. Let's play something fun," Beastboy exclaimed, changing the subject and pushing away the cards. He jumped onto the coffee table as Raven and Starfire shrugged as Robin glared at the still snickering tin man.

"What do you want to play?" Cyborg asked, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, causing Robin to smack the back of his head.

"Mega monkey 4?" Beastboy suggested, grabbing three remotes and throwing them to the boys. Raven groaned and flew to the exit as the shouts began. Starfire noticed the friend's departure and followed her with a bouncy step.

"Where are you going, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, catching up with the empath who flew across the hallway.

"To meditate," Raven replied, stopping to let her friend catch up, "Why?" she asked curiously.

Starfire shrugged, "I would like to come too. The boys are very full of noise," she said frankly as the girls the girls walked together.

"Where are we doing the meditating?" Starfire asked suddenly, putting her hand on Raven's shoulder to stop her.

"How about… My room?" Raven suggested as Starfire nodded and they both stepped into Raven's room.

Raven flew into a meditating position and Starfire followed her example, crossing her legs and closing her eyes.

"Azarath metreon zenthos," Starfire started, and Raven quickly joined in before looking at the Tameranian.

 **After 5 minutes**

"Azarath… metreon… zenthos," Starfire breathed, her voice choky as she chanted, "Azarath… met-"

"Starfire?" Raven said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, "What's wrong?" asked Raven, tilting her head sideways.

Starfire started, "Friend Raven, you scared me," she stated, ignoring the question.

Raven looked at her questioningly, "You didn't answer my question," she observed, raising an eyebrow.

"I am fine, nothing is wrong," Starfire said, but still not convincing the empath.

"Starfire, I can sense waves of confusion and sadness coming from you," Raven stated, sitting down on her bed.

Starfire sighed and landed on the bed with a thump, "Yes, I am very confused," she admitted, a sad smile coming onto her face.

Raven put a hand on Starfire's knee, "About what?" she asked gently, nodding her to continue.

"Robin. He had been acting strange lately." Starfire said, frowning as she glanced at the ceiling.

Raven fought back a smile. Robin had been acting 'strange' because he was holding back and figuring out his feelings for Starfire.

"Um…."

"Yes?"

Raven cleared her throat, "Well… he's… erm…" Raven couldn't find an excuse to say, "He's probably caught up with the Slade stuff," she said finally, glowing with triumph.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said slowly and unbelievingly, "I do not think that you are telling me the truth,"

Raven's eyes widened, "Why would you think that?"

"Would you please do the cutting of the chase and tell me?"

Raven took a deep breath and said as firmly as she could, "He's just sorting out feelings, Star. He'll come around,"

Starfire gasped, "Feelings? As in for a person? As in for a female?" she exclaimed, jumping off the bed and looking at Raven with horror.

"Yeah, Starfire. I can't tell you who though because it would be betraying Robin," Raven said, fighting back a grin when she saw Starfire's bewildered expression.

"I do not think he returns the feelings for me," Starfire said sadly, glancing at the door.

Raven's eyebrows flew up, "Starfire I'm sure he doe-" Raven's voice was cut off by a loud hoot from Cyborg, the robot having won the game.

"What were you saying, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, putting her hands on her ears to stop the noise from coming in.

"I was saying-" Raven got cut off again, "STARFIRE, I'LL TELL YOU LATER!" she yelled, trying to be heard, "I'm going to switch the power off, these guys are too loud and they're getting on my nerves," she told her friend, running out of the door.

Starfire sighed, "Perhaps I will find out about Robin's feelings,"

 _ **Oh no! Robin cares for "Another" girl, not Starfire!**_

 _ **By the way, more review = faster updates and maybe longer chaps, so review! I loooove readin what you thought, though I try not to be so persistent about it ;)**_

 _ **One more thing, next chapter isn't far, but no promises!**_

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


	11. Another Movie Night

_**Who's ready for some super cheesy and adorable chapter?! Let's get into it!...**_

Starfire yawned, stretching her arms as she lay on her oval shaped bed. It was already 1 am, and the girl couldn't sleep. The reason being Robin, she kept thinking if he had feelings for her, or about this girl that Raven had talked about.

Even though the empath hadn't said much about this 'girl', it was enough for the Tameranian to get worried and sad.

"I must go relieve my worries with some of that hot chocolate, Cyborg is always having," she said to herself, swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

She glanced at the mirror. She was only wearing a pair of very short shorts and a long shirt she had bought from the mall.

' _No one shall be there,'_ she thought, lightly floating to the door.

Presently she went into the common room and started getting a cup out of the cupboard when-

"Can I have one too?" Robin's voice asked, and there he stood. Leaning against the counter and looking at her, a grin on his face. His cheeks turned red when he saw Starfire's outfit.

"Of course," Starfire replied, getting another out, her cheeks also turning a shade of light pink at his reaction.

Robin walked forward and filled the cups with milk before popping them into the microwave. He turned to Starfire, "Can I ask why you're still up?" he asked.

Starfire looked down, "I could not sleep," she told him, not telling him everything.  
Robin seemed to understand that very well because he continued questioning, "The reason being?"

Starfire sighed, "I was just a little confused," she said finally, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her.

Robin's eyebrow flew up, "Oh," he said, not asking more.

Starfire sighed, "I was just a little confused," she said finally, hoping her voice wouldn't betray her.

Robin's eyebrow flew up, "Oh," he said, not asking more on the subject, seeing that Starfire was uncomfortable, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, clearly not knowing it was about him.

"No, thank you," Starfire replied with a smile, taking out the cups of warm milk and stirring some cocoa into it.

Robin nodded and took his cup to the table and sat down. Starfire was about to go out of the room to drink her own inside her room but Robin called, "Can you sit here?"

Starfire smiled and took a seat opposite him, sipping her hot chocolate lightly. She looked over at Robin who was almost staring at her, when she saw him, he quickly acted as if he wasn't looking.

Boy Wonder had lately been having conversations with different parts of him. One part wanted to tell Starfire straight out that he liked her and kiss her senseless. Another told him it was wrong and she would become a threat once villains found out she was with him. And at the back of his head he thought that she might reject him.

Starfire raised an eyebrow at him, "Robin," she began slowly, "Are you feeling the okay?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah, I'm just," he paused, finding the right words, "Sorting out my…er feelings,"  
He didn't mean to say that because he was embarrassed and when he did say it, he meant it to be sort of a hint, but the naïve alien girl didn't understand.

"Oh," she said a little sadly, looking down. Robin reached out and squeezed her hand, "Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head to look at her.

Starfire forced a smile, "Yes, I am just tired," she told him, getting up from the chair, "I must go to sleep, goodnight friend,"

Robin smiled, "Night," he replied, waving once at her. As soon as Starfire left the room, Robin banged his head against the table.

"Why am I so bad at showing my feelings?!"

 **A few days later….**

Robin stood in his room, looking out of the window. Lately all he thought about was Starfire. She had been acting very ridge and different with him for the last couple of days and he wondered why. Starfire never did this and it confused and worried him.

Whenever he sat down next to her, she scooted a little away, avoiding eye contact. Starfire did her work by herself and denied Robin's urges to help her.

This shocked Robin who knew Starfire always liked some company while she did things. He wanted to make things right, figure out what was wrong _and_ show her his feelings as well as he could.

He didn't know how, and none of the others blamed him, being batman's adopted son wasn't exactly the easiest thing when it came to girls.

"Why is it so hard?" Robin groaned, biting his lip and shutting his eyes.

"Yo, Robin!" Cyborg's booming voice came from outside, "Come out!"

Robin face palmed and walked over to the door, opening it and looking at Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy who were standing out.

"Yes?" he asked, eyeing everyone, "Are you going somewhere?"

Beastboy nodded, "Yeah, we're going to Raven's gloomy café then eat pizza, wanna come?" he asked, grinning.

Robin raised an eyebrow, Beastboy was excited about going to the gloomy café? Wow.

"Nah, I'm busy," he told them, "You guys go ahead,"

Cyborg nodded, "Come on, guys," he exclaimed, grabbing Beastboy's arm and pulling him out of the hall, leaving Raven standing at Robin's door.

"We're not telling Starfire," she said, looking up at him.

Robin frowned, "Why?" he asked, looking at Raven who gave him a look saying 'You don't know?'. Robin understood it was time for him to set things right with Starfire, if she would let him.

Robin nodded, "Bye," he said, waving once to the empath who was already halfway across the room, "Have fun with Beastboy," he added slyly, making her face flush.

He went back inside and glanced up at the clock, it was already 8pm. He went over to his closet and changed into something more comfortable.

 **IN STARFIRE'S ROOM**

Starfire was lying on her bed, wondering what her teammates were up to. Usually she would go check, but today she didn't.

"I have been avoiding Robin lately," she mumbled to herself, "I wonder if has noticed, I hope he has not. He probably wouldn't have cared,"

Starfire had been lying on her bed ever since she changed earlier at 7. She thought it would be better to change because she didn't plan to go outside again. She was wearing a simple pink shirt and a pair of tights.

She sighed, "I wish I knew Robin's feelings," she said sadly, "He probably does not like me. I do not blame him, I am weird and do not speak the proper language,"

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Starfire flew to open it. It slid open and there stood Robin, in a pair of black jeans and a red and green shirt. He hardly changed and Starfire noticed that.

"Hello, friend Robin," she greeted, forcing a smile, "How are you?"

Robin smiled, "Great. You?"

Starfire simply nodded, "Where are our friends? They are not making the usual noises, are they okay?" she questioned, wondering still more why there were no echos passing threw the halls which were usually by Cyborg and Beastboy.

Robin chuckled, "Everyone went out for a little while," he told her.

Starfire nodded, "Oh," she began slowly, "I believe I should hit the hay, as you friends say,"

Robin rubbed his neck, "Isn't it early?" he said slowly, "I was… um wondering.."

Starfire smiled, "Yes?"

Robin looked still more embarrassed, unable to say it. Finally he did, "I was wondering i-if you want to watch a m-movie. I mean we haven't really watched that movie yet and I was hoping you would-"

Starfire stopped his blabbering by putting a finger to his lips, "I would like to do it," she said, "But isn't it quite late?" she said, trying to sound believable and faking a yawn.

Robin rolled his eyes behind the mask, a smirk rising to his face, "If you don't come I'll have to bring you there," he said mischievously, starting his plan.

Starfire's eyes widened, "No, you will not. How would you?" she asked, backing into the room.

Robin grinned, he quickly bent down and scooped her up, "Like this," he told her, carrying her out of the room.

Starfire felt a blush rising to her face, usually she would have melted into his arms but today she was a little ridge, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy this moment.

Robin stepped into the common room and placed her on the couch, gently. Starfire watched him pop a DVD in and sit down next to her.

"What is it that we're watching? Is it one of the very frightening movies or the calm and funny?" she asked, scooting to the side a little.

"Scaryyy!" Robin told her, raising his hands into claws on emphasis. His plan was to make Starfire come near him when the scary parts came.

Starfire nodded as the lights switched off and the movie began. Robin had apparently chosen a very scary one, and for starters Starfire was always scared of these. So this would be even worse.

15 minutes into the movie, Starfire's eyes were wide in fear but she still sat rigidly on the edge of the couch, as far away as possible from Robin, who happened to be sitting a few feet away.

Instead of watching the movie, Robin chose to watch Starfire who jumped every once in a while, biting her lips as she stared at the screen. He knew that in the movie, it was almost a part where someone was very close to being murdered.

He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay? Come here," he said, lightly pulling her closer.

Starfire became stiff and quickly moved away, "I am quite fine, friend Robin," she began, "Really,"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure, there's going to be a very scary par-"

"Ahh!" Starfire yelped, ducking behind Robin, unable to see the horrible part. Robin smirked, now all he had to do was talk to her.

"It's over," he told her, lightly holding her shoulders and pulling her up. She had her hands fixed tightly on her eyes.

Robin chuckled, "You can look now,"

Starfire took a peek and saw he had paused the movie and was looking intensely at her. She was about to move back when a hand took her's, firmly.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" Robin asked, not letting her pull away.

Starfire sighed, "Nothing is wrong," she lied, "You can let go of me, now,"

Robin shook his head, "Not until you tell me," he waited for a few moments until Starfire replied.

"I am… confused," she said finally, avoiding eye contact.

"Why? About what?"

"Friend Raven said something about you and another… person," Starfire said in her naïve way, feeling awkward, "You had some feelings some someone,"

Robin's face turned blood red, ' _That Raven,'_ he thought. His awkwardness around Starfire led the girl herself to think that he didn't like her. He was paying for not showing his feelings earlier.

"Star…" he began slowly and sincerely, "I don't have any _feelings_ for anyone," he told her, inwardly praising himself for finally saying something because Starfire was looking more uncomfortable in his silence. However he was also scolding himself for not taking the opportunity and telling her that he liked her.

Starfire visibly relaxed, "That is…" her voice trailed off, "Let us continue the movie?"

Robin nodded, "Won't be scared?" he asked, grinning. Starfire rolled her eyes, "I will _not_ , so please continue,"

Robin chuckled even more and pressed the button, the lights turning off and the movie starting again. He noticed Starfire was unconsciously scooting closer to him in fright, and it was not until a little while that he noticed he was doing the same, not because of fear but it was natural to him to be close to his crush.

Halfway into the movie, Starfire was leaning against Robin's shoulder, her eyes dropping. The boy himself had an arm around her, as if protecting her from the evil spirits in the movie.

Presently Starfire fell asleep, her head falling into Robin's lap. He felt his cheeks burn again, he was almost used to the feeling now, because almost all he did with Starfire was blush his head off.

He lightly stroked her hair, smiling. Starfire unconsciously snuggled closer, finding warmth in being so close to Robin, even in sleep.

After the movie was over, Robin gently picked her up, careful not to wake up the sleeping girl. He quietly stepped out of the common room and made his way to her bedroom.

He pushed the code, all while easily holding her. After gently pushing it open and walking in, he looked at the girl in his arms, feeling like he couldn't let go of her, she was so close.

He lightly placed her in the bed and covered her with the blanket, his eyes never leaving her peaceful face. He began walking away but suddenly turned around, an urge he had never felt before overcoming him.

Robin bent down and brushed her hair out of her face and lightly brushed his lips against her cheek, "Night, Star,"

 _ **I felt like I had to write more, I'm really happy I did! It's so much fun and in the end it's all worth it when I see the reviews you guys say!**_

 _ **What did you think of the story? Let's hope it's all smooth after this, am I right? ;)  
Also, check out my other fics, I have BBRae and a buncha other catagories! **_

_**My views were dropping so quickly but when I posted the last chap, it became more than it ever was! Mind blower for me!**_

 _ **To whoever stuck around and read this, love you and until then...**_

 _ **Thefanster out!**_


	12. She's Not My Girlfriend!

**_Hiiii everyone! I'm back, and lemme tell you this, it feels gooood!_**

 ** _Shoutout to (guest)_** **Vi!** ** _Your reviwews were just so awesome and really encouraging! I can't even say so! Thanks!_**

 ** _Thanks to everyone else who stuck with me, even after so long! xx_**

 ** _-v_**

Starfire shifted in bed, as she slowly stirred in her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she pushed herself up in bed and yawned, "Good morning," she said, patting silky.

She smiled happily when she remembered the movie she and Robin were watching together, "Oh it was wonderful," she said aloud to Silky. Suddenly, her face turned from happy to confused.

"But how on this planet did I arrive in my bed?" she wondered, "I shall ask friend Robin, he might know," she made up her mind, before slipping out of bed and going to the bathroom to get ready.

After a few minutes, Starfire flew cheerfully to the lounge. The door slid open, and walked in. Raven was sipping her tea and reading as usual, fully obsorbed in her book.

Cyborg was cooking bacon and eggs in the kitchen. Beastboy was nowhere in sight, probably sleeping in a usual.

Robin was eating breakfast at the table. He looked up when Starfire smiled and sat opposite him, "Mornin' Star," he greeted, "Good sleep?"

Starfire nodded, "Yes, most wonderful, thank you," she replied, "I am sorry for falling asleep in the middle of the movie," she apologized.

Beastboy, who chose that moment to walk in asked, "What movie?"

Robin's eyes widened, knowing all the teasing that was about to come if the two boys found out.

Starfire, being naïve didn't know about this teasing, and if she did, she wasn't affected by it. She simply looked at Beastboy and answered frankly, "Friend Robin and I were watching a movie, when you friends were gone,"

Cyborg turned around, a smirk on his face, "All alone, eh?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Robin.

Beastboy grinned, "Yeah, don't you mean _boyfriend_ Robin?" he added innocently, but with a teasing look in his eyes.

Robin choked on his coffee, and started coughing violently. Starfire immeaditely jumped up and started patting his back, "Friend Robin! Are you the 'okay'?" she asked when Robin recovered.

He smiled sheepishly, "Peachy, Star," he replied.

Starfire nodded and went back to her seat, "Tell me, friend Robin," she said, "What is this 'peachy'? You are not turning into a fruit, I pray? I did not know coffee was toxic or magical,"

Robin chuckled, "It's an expression," he replied.

The morning went on without any teasing, but when Starfire was washing the dishes, she turned to Robin and asked, "Do you know how I arrived in my resting place last night? I do not remember going there myself,"

Robin's eyes turned wide, he looked away and pretended that he didn't hear the question.

Beastboy's green ears perked up, and he glanced over at Robin from the couch, "Oh, do tell, Robin. I believe we missed a few questions, Cy," he said mischievously, looking at Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded and slyly walked to the table and put his elbows on it, acting really eager, "Sooo, did something more happen while were gone?"

Raven looked up from her book and straight at Robin. She was curious about this, but was going to stop the two if they went overboard in the questions.

"Well…" Robin began, after a few moments of being stared at, "I just helped her get to her bed," he replied, a little shakily.

Cyborg grinned, "Seems okay, since you did it to your _girlfriend_ ," he said.

Robin's face was turning red, but you couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or anger. Maybe it was both.

Raven noticed this and she quickly got up, and was about to open her mouth and tell them to stop when-

"She's. Not. My. _Girlf_ riend." Robin shouted through gritted teeth, shooting a glare towards his team before walking out of the room.

Through her friends' laughter, Starfire felt a familiar pain shoot across her heart.

-v

Robin and Starfire continued to be almost the same to each other as usual, but there was still this tense air around them.

Starfire tried to ignore the pain that went through her every time the scene of a few days ago replayed in her head. The words 'Not my girlfriend' used to echo in her head like some horror movie, yet she did her best to keep her feelings inside like good ole Starfire always did.

Beastboy and Cyborg hardly ever mentioned the word 'girlfriend' around Robin, probably because Raven had told them not to because of how much it affected both, but yet they still nudged each other whenever Robin got close to Starfire.

Because of those nudges and whispers, Robin never went too close to Starfire, annoyed of these constant teasing gestures.

Anyway, the titans were downtown in Jump City today. They had just defeated more Slade bots, and Robin had turned into the usual I-need-to-destroy-Slade mode.

He inspected the bots carefully, his face grave and somewhat annoyed and angry like it was after missions who included Slade or his minions.

The other titans were pretty much free, chatting with nearby civilians and watching the authorities as they came in.

"Hey, look at that!" Beastboy exclaimed suddenly, pointing to a group of people who were running towards the titans, or more importantly, Starfire.

"Starfire! Starfire!" some of the people chanted, while others held up banners of her name and pictures they'd drawn.

Robin turned to look at them, a frown appearing on his face when he saw four teenage boys run up to her.

"Starfire, I love you!"

"Starfire can you sign my shirt?"

"Will you take a picture with me?"

"Can you kiss me?"

Robin fist grew tight on his bo-staff, while he took deep breaths, willing himself not to walk up to them and kick their sorry asses till they ran off again.

Starfire on the other hand cocked her head curiously, wondering why they asked such funny things, "Why do you require me to give you a kiss or sign your shirt? Surely it would leave a stain on it and ruin it, and I do not need language transfers,"

Cyborg and Beastboy nudged each other, evil grins on their faces. Even Raven had an amused look on her face.

Robin was almost quivering with anger, but he turned his back at them, even though he could see them from a shard of glass lying on the floor.

"They're fans, Starfire," Raven explained, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing outright at wave of dark emotion coming from Robin.

Starfire giggled, "Oh, of course!" she exclaimed happily, flying forward and signing the shirt. Then she quickly took a selfie with the boy, in which the boy put an arm around her, making Robin silently glare at him and keep himself from murdering the boy.

And lastly, Starfire hovered up and placed a light kiss on the boy's forehead, smiling as she watched them run away, inwardly thinking how different these earthly customs were.

The other titans looked curiously at Robin, wondering what his reaction would be, and if he would break a hero rule and kill those boys.

"What!?" he snapped at them, almost shaking in anger. On the Slade bot that he'd been looking at, suddenly a screen appeared on it.

" _Well, YOUR girl just kissed a boy, I'd expect you to be very, very upset right now, dear Robin,"_ Slade's very amused voice came from the other side, before snapping shut again.

Just what he needed right now. First an attack from Slade, then Starfire _kissing_ a fan's forehead. Then _Slade_ freakin teasing him about it.

Robin went blood red in the face, "SHUT UP!" he bellowed, landing a kick on the face of the bot by his booted foot,

Starfire stood from her spot, shocked at his outburst. She looked at him in confusion as Cyborg and Beastboy snickered, and Raven held her lips in a tight line, unsure of whether to go after Robin, or die laughing.

"Robin! Come back!" Beastboy called, "Your girlfriend is still here!"

Robin turned around stiffly. He masked eyes were narrow. His face livid.

"STARFIRE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND. STOP SAYING THAT!" Robin yelled, storming away onto his R-cycle and going home without a word to anyone.

Starfire quickly ran to the titans' car, and got inside the back seat. She sniffed slightly and hid her face behind her hair, like a veil.

-v

It had two days since Robin's explosion after the mission. The leader was always stiff and tense around everyone, and the air was always tight when he was around.

Starfire's face fell whenever he acted like she wasn't there and left as soon as he came in. **(A/N: of course he does this to everyone, but still)**

Today, the titans east were over, and all the titans sat at the roof, eating, playing games, and doing pretty much what they pleased.

Robin sat quietly on a chair, glaring at everyone behind his mask. Starfire had attempted to walk up to him and ask him to join in the festivities, but he simply shook his head without another word.

Discouraged, Starfire _walked_ back to her own seat, staring in silence at her hands, without another word to anyone else.

Bumblebee noticed this, "What's up with tough guy today?" she whispered to Cyborg, nudging him.

"Well," Cyborg replied, "Mister tough guy here isn't man enough to admit his feelings for Starfire. That and all the drama that's been going on lately," he replied, diving into the subject of the last few days.

And so, everyone except Robin and Starfire had fun that night, and Starfire stayed quietly on her chair while Robin glowered like a lion.

When everyone was about to play a game of truth or dare, Starfire got up from her spot and trudged over to the circle quietly.

"C'mon Rob!" Beastboy called, waving a hand to him, motioning him to come. Robin shook his head.

"Your girlfriend misses you!" Aqualad stated, without knowing anything about what had happened, or Robin's anger when someone said that.

The main titans grimaced as Robin got up, "For the last time," he said through gritted teeth, "She's not my girlfriend, nor will she ever be! So would you stop say-"

The glass in Beastboy's hand shattered, as Raven tried to control herself from literally exploding because of the mixed emotions going on.

Starfire's emerald eyes filled with tears, and she quickly brought her hands to her mouth in attempt to stop herself from the whimpering sounds that she was making. Her wide, scared and frightened eyes were on Robin as she quickly got up.

Robin's eyes immediately softened, "Star, I-"

There was a bang on the door, as Starfire disappeared, a flash of her ruby hair showing before she vanished.

-v

 ** _Dang, Robin! Why you always be gettin' into these situations? Lol, stay tuned for the next update (which'll probably be the last chapter)._**

 ** _IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT SORT-OF-THING: I will be updating at least one of my fics every single day, be it Harry Potter, Young Justice, Teen Titans or anything else. The next 'I'm Sorry' update may be in a while, but it's coming!_**

 ** _P.S. please check out my story 'Notice Me' on wattpad! It's my first story that isn't a fic, and i'd literally love it if you check it out! My username is the same and everything. I can't put a link, but pls go see it!_**

 ** _Really excited, you guys! See ya soon!_**

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


	13. Where were we?

_**This is it, you guys *wipes away tears*. The end of this story! Enjoy...**_

* * *

"Starfire!" Robin banged at her door, "Open the door, please,"

"No, I will not, _Robin_ ," Starfire replied from inside. Robin grimaced, she didn't say 'friend Robin', only 'Robin'. This was bad.

"Please, just…talk to me,"

"No." Starfire replied stubbornly, "You must go away,"

"Please, Star?" Robin sounded desperate now, and indeed he was. He'd messed up big time, and didn't know if Starfire would forgive him.

"I have told you before, _Robin_ ," Starfire said in a cold voice, sending shivers down Robin's spine, "I. Will. Not."

Robin sighed, "I'm sorry, Star," he said in a low voice, "Please…just forgive me,"

"You have been saying the sorry very much lately," Starfire noted stubbornly, "And I do not care anymore. You a-are..are a.." she paused, "A worthless clorbag!"

Robin cringed. Yes, Starfire was very angry, but yet a smile tugged at his lips when he heard her stubborn words and attitude. He also knew that she didn't really mean any of it, and could forgive him in a flash if she wanted to.

"P-please, Star.." Robin said in a low voice, "Just…please?"

He his delight, the door of Starfire's room slid open. Starfire turned around, a sound like 'hmp' coming from her mouth as she crossed her arms and held her face high.

"I'm stupid," Robin stated, "And an idiot," he continued, "I shouldn't have said any of that nonsense,"

"Yes! You shouldn't have!" Starfire said, clearly still mad at him.

Robin cringed, "Can you please forgive me? _Please_? I'm literally begging you, now," he told her, "I honestly didn't mean any of it. I just need to tell you something, or..show you,"

Starfire's head lowered, and she turned a little to face the repentant Robin, "I do not know if I should," she said slowly, "For you always do it again,"

Robin sighed. A sigh that tugged Starfire's gentle and kind heart, "Okay," he said, turning around and trudging back to the door, "I'll leave you alone,"

"Wait," Starfire stopped him, "What is it that you would like to show me?" she asked slowly.

Robin's face lit up, "Want me to show you?" he asked, a small smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. Starfire nodded slowly.

Robin bent down, "Just don't hold his against me," he whispered in Starfire's ear, sending shivers down her back and all over her.

Robin bit his lip, then at a speed that would make Kid Flash jealous, he pressed his lips to Starfire's.

Starfire's eyes widened, before they slowly fluttered shut and she kissed him back. She put her arms around Robin's neck, and his arms went around her waist.

"I forgive you," Starfire whispered when they pulled away again, a huge smile rising to her face.

"Woohoo!"

"It's about time!"

"Gimme my money,"

"Oooh, someone's getting' close,"

Robin and Starfire spun around to see Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg and Bumblebee peeking into Starfire's room, grinning and smirking at them. Starfire turned red, and Robin's eyes behind the mask turned wide.

"You were _betting_ on us?" he asked Raven, as she collected money from the other titans, " _You?"_ he repeated. If there was a word to explain Robin's surprise, it would be flabbergasted. Raven of all people was betting on them.

Raven shrugged, "Might as well," she winked at them, "We'll leave you alone now," she said pushing everyone out of the hall, "Oh, and those Mas y Menos aren't going to be happy," she added, poking her head into the room, laughing as she went away.

"Where were we?" Robin asked, turning back to Starfire, a smirk on his face.

Starfire smiled, "One thing," she said, slowly putting her hand out and touching Robin's mask lightly with her finger. She looked at him questioningly.

"Eh, what the heck," Robin shrugged, and watched her slowly remove his mask. Starfire gasped when she saw two lightning blue eyes looking back at her, a shine in them.

Robin chuckled at her reaction, "Love you too, Star," he laughed.

* * *

 _ **Short, but sweet. And this is the end of my first robstar story, "I'm Sorry". Thanks to everyone who supported me, and helped me continue! I can't even say it.**_

 _ **Oh, and special thanks to guest user 'Vi'. You were sooo nice, and supportive. Thanks a bunch, girl!**_

 ** _Also, I'm going to be editing this story, so come back Thursday, 7th of July for the edited version. It'll be much better, because before I wasn't too good at writing._**

 ** _If you want, you can give requests for other fics by reviewing or PMing me. It's totally up to you, if you want more, but the first people who do it, or the ideas I like best, I'll be doing it, so go ahead at tell me if you have any ideas._**

 ** _Lots of love,  
Thefanster over and out!_**


End file.
